


【VJin】石榴（四）完结

by shuangtangxiaoyueliang



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuangtangxiaoyueliang/pseuds/shuangtangxiaoyueliang
Summary: *现实背景*故事皆为虚构





	【VJin】石榴（四）完结

听到外面的敲门声，金泰亨手一抖，手机啪地摔了下去，还是屏幕着地。他顾不上捡起来，而是仿佛被定住一般，足足愣了四五秒钟，才颤抖着嗓子问道：“谁啊。”

门外没人回答，仿佛刚刚的敲门声只是他的幻觉。然而过了一会儿，又传来了“笃笃笃”的三下。这次金泰亨一个箭步直接蹿到门口，猛地拉开了门。

金硕珍没料到他会开得这么快，被吓得浑身一缩，手里的冰袋差点掉到地上。他手忙脚乱地重新把冰袋揣好，鸵鸟似的埋头小声说：“那一下好像踢得挺重的，我来看看你有没有事。”

哥哥那么高的个子，头却低得连脸都看不见。金泰亨盯着他头顶那个柔软的发旋，喉头动了动，手底用力得快要把门把手掰断。  
他咬了咬舌尖，竭力用最冷静的口吻道：“谢谢哥，哥进来坐一会儿吧。”

“不、不用了，我这就回去。”金硕珍慌张地把冰袋往他怀里一塞，拔腿就想跑，却被金泰亨一把扣住了手腕。

他惊疑又胆怯地回头，看到弟弟正站在门边，微微垂首，刘海遮住一点眼睛。泰亨捂着肋下那块地方，微微蹙着眉头，抬起头无助地道：“哥，我这里不知道怎么了，一吸气就疼。你能过来帮我看看吗？”

他这番作态其实有点夸张，但金硕珍想，那一下到底不知轻重，万一真踹坏了哪里就糟了。于是犹豫了一下，还是跟着他走进了房间。

金泰亨把哥哥让了进来，转身镇定自若地锁上了门。

金硕珍捧着两个冰袋，有点尴尬地站在房间中央，不知该如何落脚。金泰亨却径自坐到床边，大喇喇地掀开衣服，用手指给他看：“哥，就是这里，一碰就好疼啊。”一边说着，还一边故意瘪成了委屈巴巴的鸭子嘴。

金硕珍面朝着他坐下，看到右侧肋下那块地方果然青了一大片，顿时愧疚又担心。他小心观察了一下伤处，眉头紧皱：“这看起来有点严重啊，要不要上点药？要是吸气就疼的话，该不会是伤到肺了吧？”

金泰亨也就是被软绵绵地蹬了一下，出了块淤青。之所以说得那么严重，不过是想逗逗他哥，把人骗过来而已。但是现在看见哥哥真的在担忧，他又觉得心底酥酥麻麻，平白生出几分不忍。  
“珍哥，没事的，现在不疼了。”

“万一伤到内脏怎么办？要不还是一起去医院检查一下吧。”

金泰亨笑了笑：“只是青了点，哪用得着去医院？而且万一被拍到的话，新闻该说哥家暴我了。”

金硕珍面无表情地把冰袋拍到他胸口：“你小子，说些什么不像话的话呢。”

金泰亨嬉笑着把冰袋捂到伤处，被冻得龇牙咧嘴。

金硕珍明白过来自己这是被骗了，于是扭过头去，闷坐着不吭声，耳朵却变得通红。

金泰亨定定地看着他。哥哥薄嫩的耳骨映着灯光，耳廓边缘是一圈透明的绯色，像一瓣芍药，半隐在柔软的银灰色头发中。  
大概是感受到他的目光，那片耳朵渐渐红得更加厉害，从耳垂到耳根，都肉眼可见地变粉了起来。

金泰亨只觉得胸口有什么东西正在发烫，热到快要融化，即使是冰袋也无法冷却。他喉结上下动了动，从床上撑起身，拉过金硕珍的手，缓缓扣紧。

金硕珍出乎意料地没有挣扎，只是微微垂着头，任凭他牵着自己的手。  
哥哥之前一直拿着冰袋，那只手现在潮湿冰凉，金泰亨把它团在手心里捂了一会儿也不见回暖，于是干脆凑到唇边，轻轻呵气。

“哥的手指都被冻红了。”

金硕珍仿佛被烫到一般，手指微微缩了一下，却没有抽走。金泰亨意识到了什么，心里那股火腾地燃了起来，顺风翻涌成不动声色的狂喜，烧得他口干舌燥。

他握紧哥哥的手，和他十指相扣，然后执起来贴在脸颊边蹭了蹭，声音涩哑地道：“哥能来看我，我真的好高兴。”

金硕珍低垂的眼睫颤了颤：“你没事就好，我要回去了。”

金泰亨扣着他的手突然收紧：“哥大晚上地跑过来，难道只是看看就够了吗？”

“太晚了……快到十二点了……”金硕珍转过脸回避他的目光。“之前答应你七天，现在马上就要过去了。”

金泰亨笑出了声：“哥是什么午夜十二点就必须回家的灰姑娘吗？”他盯着金硕珍，动作缱绻地捻了捻他的耳垂：“而且我记得，哥还欠我一个晚上吧？我想现在就补上，可以吗？”

金硕珍简直坐立不安，凡被触碰到的地方都红成了一片。他一时头脑发热，冲动地跑了过来，只是想要见见泰亨；但见到后他该说什么，又该做什么，却完全没有考虑过。直到泰亨说起来，他才想起还答应过弟弟这样的事。  
本来想着，要是实在不知该怎么办的话，他还可以找个借口跑路。这下倒好，完完全全被圈在这里，想走都走不了。

金泰亨看着他脸红局促的样子，心尖都在痒，简直恨不得直接把他勾过来亲吻。然而手都已经伸了出去，亲故之前的警告却突然出现在脑海。

“珍哥很在意别人是不是真心对他，别再毛手毛脚的让别人以为你只是个好色的笨蛋了！”

他顿时浑身一凛，原本打算将哥哥揽进怀里的手僵在半空中，最后强行收势，安分老实地落在了哥哥肩膀上，还欲盖弥彰地拍了拍。  
他清清嗓子，强装冷静道：“我这里还有被子，哥晚上就在这睡吧。”

金硕珍被这突如其来的“好哥们”气氛弄得一愣，还没等反应过来，金泰亨就从床上猛地跳起，背对着他装模作样地开始铺床。  
“我赶紧把这里收拾一下。”他动作很大地抖着被子，都不敢回头再多看哥哥一眼。

这个弟弟倒是时常有令人不解的行为，金硕珍虽然感到有点迷惑，却并没有多想。相反，原本紧绷的神经还变得松弛了点。

金泰亨很快整理出两个被窝，把他哥塞进其中一个，自己规规矩矩躺进了另一个，连手指头都没敢往那边探一下。

他从床边伸出手，捻暗夜灯，光线就同睡意一起变得昏然起来。

金泰亨躺回被窝里，看着哥哥蓬松的后脑勺，还有棉被中露出的那一截细白脖颈，喉头动了动。

金硕珍安安静静地躺着，好像睡了，又好像没睡。  
金泰亨的手指焦躁地揉搓着被角。他真的好想钻到哥哥那边去，从背后抱住他，吻一吻他的发尾。哥哥清瘦的蝴蝶骨会印在他的胸口，他可以把手从腰线处探过去，摸一摸哥哥柔软平坦的小肚子。

然而朴智旻那句警告却像道雷霆万钧的咒语一样，镇得他一动也不敢动。  
哥哥才刚有一点接受他的迹象，万一再被吓跑了可怎么办？

于是他闭上眼，强压下心头躁动，努力想象床中间有一道高压电网，迫使自己清心寡欲起来。可是越压抑，身体就燥热得越厉害。到最后，各种妄念反倒一齐喷涌而出，翻涌的黄色废料之海就快要把他彻底淹没了。

泰亨哀怨地盯着哥哥的背影，两眼都快要冒出幽幽的绿光。

“你……今天晚上怎么这么老实？”一片寂静的房间里，金硕珍的声音突然响起。

正在和兽性做激烈斗争的金泰亨吓了一跳，想了想，小声回答：“我怕哥嫌我烦。”

金硕珍问完那一句后再没吭声。金泰亨盯着哥哥的后脑勺，某个想法隐隐约约浮现在脑海，不知是真是假，却令他的心狂跳起来。  
他咽了咽唾沫，试探着开口，声音沙哑得厉害：“那哥……希望我不那么老实吗？”

金硕珍倏地往被窝里一缩，矢口否认：“没有！”

他越是这样的反应，金泰亨越是怀疑。那个猜想灼得他心口发痛，火烧火燎，每根神经都在因激动而震颤着。

“哥……你转过身来吧，我想看着你……”他声音颤抖，甚至带上了几分哀求。  
他需要看见金硕珍的脸，看着他的眼睛。不管是不是真的，他都必须看着金硕珍来确定，不然他就要疯了。

金硕珍犹豫了一下，翻过了身。

在半明半昧的灯光里，哥哥把脸埋进松软的棉被中，躲闪着不肯与他对视。然而即便是这样，也无法掩盖他脸红了的事实。  
那张脸上，连薄薄的眼睑都晕着红色，如他每夜的妄想中一般鲜艳。哥哥低垂着眼睫，落在脸上的阴影像两片灰色的蝶翼，不安地颤动着，半遮住瞳仁里闪烁的水光。

金泰亨只觉得喉咙里一片干涩，几乎说不出话来。他拼命咬住舌头，在心里默念着要克制，不能毛手毛脚，不可以吓到他……然而看着哥哥的脸，每句劝诫都好像变成了致命的催促，催促他朝这个人伸出手，去做所有他想做的事。

他磨了磨牙尖，终于问出那个一直想问的问题：“哥今天晚上，到底是为什么来看我呢？”

“我……”金硕珍茫然地张了张嘴，好像突然失语了一般。

是啊，他这究竟是为什么？要是担心泰亨的话，他可以发消息问候；来看一眼送完冰袋，他也可以转身就走；哪怕最后被挽留下来住在一起，他也能随时起身离开；金泰亨所有亲昵的动作，他统统可以拒绝。  
但是他都没有。

就像一直以来他用于回绝金泰亨的种种理由：太危险、会被发现、我们是队友、会有更适合你的人……但就是没有一句，我不喜欢你。

他就是喜欢泰亨，喜欢到想起一个模糊的梦境，回忆起相处的某一天，就想要来见他；喜欢泰亨对他做的所有事，拥抱、亲吻，或者更过分一点；喜欢和他在一起，一起看黎明和夜晚，说早安晚安。七天不够，远远不够。

没有其他原因，只是因为喜欢而已。在喜欢面前不需要任何借口。

“我……”金硕珍的嗓子仿佛被哽住了，一时间什么都说不出口。然而只是看着他的眼神，泰亨就已经全都明白了。

理性已经全线崩毁。少年深吸一口气，用尽最后的清醒对他说：“哥，你别怕……”话音刚落，他就伸出胳膊，狠狠将哥哥抱进了怀里。

金硕珍几乎是撞进了那个胸膛，被弟弟的手臂紧箍得喘不上气。黑暗中他感受到炽热粗重的喘息，就贴在他耳畔轰鸣。泰亨的身体烫得吓人，肌肉攒动在一起，紧绷着发着抖，甚至连牙齿都咬得格格作响。

金硕珍产生了某种错觉。如果有可能，泰亨会把自己彻底揉碎，嚼烂了吞下肚去，可他却没有。  
他有着压倒性的力量，强大到可怕的欲望，却被柔情死死扼住了喉咙。

他听到少年濒临崩溃的声音，像是带着哭腔的求救。  
“哥，你也是喜欢我的，对不对？”

心脏在胸口狂跳，砰砰的响声叠成一片，再也分不出到底属于谁。他在泰亨的怀里快要窒息了，却分毫也不抗拒，只是缓慢地抬起手，轻轻回抱住弟弟的后背。

“是，我喜欢你。”

金泰亨将哥哥按在床上，近乎撕咬一般亲吻他。舌尖粗暴激烈地扫荡着湿润的口腔，从上颚到每颗牙齿，全都被细细舔舐过，搅动出狂热又粘腻的水响。

他已经什么都听不见了。从哥哥回应他的那一刻起，耳膜里就轰隆一声灌满了热血，世界坍缩成一个小小的茧，哥哥是他的蝴蝶，在他掌心里微弱地挣扎。

他想把所有躁动又疯狂的爱意都献给他，从里到外剖给他看，好叫他相信，永远永远，都不要再怀疑。

他吻着哥哥的头发，眼泪突然落下，扑簌簌地砸在金硕珍脸上：“哥，我是真的喜欢你。”

哥哥对他突如其来的泪水不知所措，慌乱地伸手擦拭着，却越擦越多。

金泰亨握住他的手，贴在自己脸上，哽咽道：“我是真心的，我只喜欢哥一个人。”

金硕珍柔声哄他：“我知道，我相信你。”

金泰亨吸了吸鼻子，想起那句叮嘱，又补充道：“我不是那种好色的人，只是因为喜欢哥才这样的。因为喜欢哥，所以总想对哥做那种事，不是只为了跟哥做那种事才追求哥的。”

金硕珍臊红了脸，小声骂道：“又在说什么疯话呢。”

金泰亨吻住了他的唇，眼泪汪汪地道：“还有，那天晚上哥喝醉了，我一时没忍住，对哥做了不好的事。但我是爱哥的，哥一定要原谅我。”

“……西八崽子，你到底都干了什么？”

还没等金硕珍正式开始逼问，金泰亨就抹了把泪道：“哥不要生气，我现在就还给哥。”说完，他一把拉下了金硕珍的睡裤。

金硕珍直觉不妙，屈起腿想要挣扎，然而刚刚抬起来，又想起泰亨胸口那块淤青。只犹豫了这么一下，他就被彻底制服了。

泰亨把他的下身含到了嘴里。

“别……泰亨，不要……”他的声音立刻变了动静，连挣扎的动作都软了下来。潮湿温热的口腔包裹着他，他几乎是瞬间就挺立了。

金泰亨不管不顾地含吮着他的性器，滑腻舌头扫过隐隐搏动的青筋，钻进马眼里将流出的体液吸得干干净净，把囊袋嘬得啧啧作响。

快乐和羞耻在脑海里交错着炸开火花，焚烧理智。从未经历过的快感像滋滋的电流，在身体里四处乱窜，逼得他不停战栗。  
金硕珍的手指插在泰亨头发里，软绵绵地往外推。他想要抗拒这种陌生的感受，然而动作却没什么力气。他的指尖还缠绕了一圈弟弟的发丝，松松紧紧地扯着，怎么都感觉像是想要弟弟更靠近些。

金泰亨摁着他，一连吞了两三个深喉。冠头顶到紧窄的喉咙，被蠕动着往里吸。金硕珍眼前一阵泛白，在强烈到令人恐惧的快感下彻底崩溃了，啜泣着呼救：“不要了……泰亨，真的不要了……”

金泰亨摁着哥哥的大腿，指尖深陷在柔软的皮肉中，掐出了十个小坑。金硕珍全身都泛着粉红，像裹了糖霜的玫瑰土耳其软糖，甜糯地粘住他，又颤颤巍巍地像是快要从他指尖滑落。  
他津津有味地咂着哥哥的味道，用高热的口腔将他含化，然后一口咬出粘稠甜美的糖汁来。

金硕珍绷紧小腹，哭叫着射在泰亨口中，然后整个人脱力一般瘫在床上，连指尖都动不了了，只剩胸口还在剧烈起伏。

金泰亨坐起身，用拇指蹭掉溢出唇边的白色精液，又伸出舌头舔了舔。  
“啧……”他盯着金硕珍，眼睛里全是狂热的火光：“哥怎么连这种东西都是甜的啊。”

金硕珍羞耻得不敢看他，扭过头用胳膊盖住眼睛。金泰亨俯下身，拿掉他的手臂，凑过去亲吻他。  
“真的是甜的，哥你尝尝。”

金硕珍躲不开，被掐着下巴喂了一点到嘴里，却只觉得腥苦。

金泰亨眷恋地蹭着哥哥的鼻尖，轻咬他的唇珠。  
哥哥的睫毛湿得那么可爱，眼睛像刚淋过雨，银灰色的头发像窗外冰凉的月光。现在，他终于把这道月光抓在了手上。  
泰亨一枚枚解开哥哥的衣扣，用嘴唇在皮肤上摸索着。哥哥花骨朵一样的喉结上沾带着汗津津的露水，他伸出舌头，将汗珠卷着含入口中。他啮咬着亲吻金硕珍，齿痕从颈侧绵延到胸口，再流连到腹部，连肚脐也不肯放过。

金硕珍还在上一场高潮的回落期，神智茫然混沌。他分不清此刻身上匍匐的，究竟是一只正寻觅该如何下口的猛虎，还是一只求哺的幼兽。又或者，两者本就没什么分别。  
他只是疲倦地抬起手，以一种可以原谅所有的温柔，充满爱怜地抚摸那颗埋在他胸前的头颅。

金泰亨往他的身体里挤进了某种冰凉的液体，冷得他一哆嗦。他害怕地闭上眼，黑暗里鲜明的触觉告诉他，有手指沾着东西抹在他的穴口，缓缓将褶皱撑平，探进他身体里，四处摸索。  
他受不住这种刺激，本能地想要蜷起身子，却被硬生生掰开，被手指干进更深的地方。他听见泰亨抽着气咬牙道：“哥，你太紧了，放松点。”

他不知道该怎么放松，只能尽力忍耐着，被迫用最放荡不堪的姿势袒露出身体隐秘的入口。

金泰亨被他吸的头皮发麻，报复性地一口咬在他的大腿内侧，让他打了个激灵，指尖一下子戳中了某个小小的凸起，金硕珍漏出一声变调的呻吟。  
接下来，就是针对那一处的集中攻击。金硕珍眼泪都渗了出来，本能地想往上爬，回避体内的刺激，却被掐着脚踝狠狠拖了回来。

“别弄了……泰亨……啊！”金硕珍在可怖的快感中颤抖着哀求，身体内部快被搅成一滩水。

金泰亨两眼通红，挺着硬胀勃发的下身塞到他手里，将两个人的性器抵在一起，涩声道：“哥，你摸摸它，就摸一下。”  
金硕珍脑子里糊成一团，被人拎着手，包覆住那根狰狞的东西，混乱地撸动着。

紧接着，他的臀部被人向两边掰开，那根东西在他手心顶撞了几下后，狠狠操进了鲜红的穴道里。

金硕珍几乎是惨叫了出来。从未开拓过的甬道被活生生撕开，巨大的性器如同烧红的铁楔，钉入他体内，仿佛有把利剑，沿着脊骨将他贯穿。他死死抓住皱成一团的床单，好像那是他唯一的救命稻草，有猛兽破开了他的肚子，正无情啃噬他的血肉。

“好痛……泰亨，我好痛……”他弓起身子，哀哀地哭泣着。

金泰亨近乎恐慌地抱紧他，捧着他的脸不停碎吻他额头上的冷汗：“哥你别哭，我不动了，真的不动了。”  
他的性器深埋在哥哥身体里，被穴道密密匝匝地紧箍着，娇弱水滑的内壁绞得他发疼。他就快要被这灭顶的快感逼疯了，憋出一身热汗，却偏偏一动也不敢动。

温热的肠道还在一环一环收缩，想要将入侵物挤出去，吮得他腰眼发麻。金硕珍奄奄一息地蜷缩着，不知还要在痛楚中缓多久。  
金泰亨再也忍不住了，捏着哥哥的手臂暴起青筋。他俯下身，一边用力咬着金硕珍的肩头一边哭着道：“哥，让我做吧，我好难受……难受得要疯了……”

金硕珍脸色苍白，过了好一阵，才颤巍巍地伸出一只手，环上泰亨的脖颈。  
这个动作仿佛一个解禁的口令，金泰亨浑身一激灵，仿佛得救一般，张口咬住他的喉结，下身猛地顶了进去，将穴道破得更深，然后大开大阖地操弄起来。

金硕珍一句话也说不出，只能随插入的动作无力颠簸。那根粗硬的性器肉筋盘虬，胀满了整个穴道，肠壁被摩擦得火辣辣的，每条褶皱都被撑开了，碾出粘腻的水声。他目光涣散，身子被撞得起起伏伏，只有眼泪在不停往下掉。

泰亨心疼地抱紧他，然而令人盲目的快感却迫使他把凶器更深地捅进哥哥身体里，用力插干，直至将他捣烂。

不知过了多久，金硕珍的尾椎骨处才蹿起细小的电流，有种酥麻的快感沿着脊柱缓缓爬行到大脑，最后完全盖过了痛楚。  
金泰亨的性器还在他体内放肆顶撞，浅浅抽出一点，再更深地插进去，来回磨蹭得他泛起空虚的痒意。他忍不住轻微动了下腰，想将那根东西吞得更深，解一解最深处的痒。

泰亨顿时红了眼，咬着他的耳朵问：“哥舒服了吗？想要了吗？”金硕珍苍白的脸泛起绯色，垂着眼不说话，扒着弟弟的肩膀狠狠咬了一口。

金泰亨疼得“嘶”了一声，却又咧开嘴傻笑，接着挺起下身，直直撞上金硕珍的敏感点。金硕珍被撞得浑身颤栗，牙关打战，连呻吟声都断断续续。两条腿晃荡着，几乎环不住泰亨紧窄的腰。

润滑剂被摩擦得起了白沫，随抽插的动作喷溅出来，粘腻地糊满两人交合处，伴随着咕啾的水声，滴落在床上。金硕珍的手指被紧扣着，指缝交叉处热得发烫，渗出潮湿的汗液。每个毛孔都蒸腾出暖热的情欲气息。

金泰亨蛮横又凶狠地顶撞着他的身体，然而每插几下，就要像小孩子那样俯下身来，黏黏糊糊地朝他索吻。

少年操弄着他甬道里最深的地方，虔诚地亲吻他，从眉眼到脸颊，从鼻尖到头发。长长的睫毛垂下来，有种令人心动的温柔。  
他说：“哥，我好爱你啊。”一遍又一遍，反复地小声念叨。

金硕珍昏昏沉沉地听着。水汽濛濛的视野里，他看到弟弟眼瞳里流漾的蜜色水光，像一滴松脂那样，就快要滴落下来，缓缓含裹住他的四肢，吞没他薄脆的翅膀，然后凝结成一颗千秋万代的琥珀。

他突然开始后悔。明明只要看着泰亨的眼神，就可以确信一切。而他当初居然会以为泰亨并不爱他。  
其实时至今日，他不能确定的事还有很多。他不知道泰亨还会这样爱他多久，也不知道他们将来会怎样。他唯一能确定的，就是起码在此刻，他很爱他。

于是他在海浪般汹涌席卷的情欲中朝泰亨伸出双手，勾住他的脖子。如鲠在喉的快感令他啜泣不已，连呼救声都变得微弱。  
“泰亨……抱抱我……”

金泰亨慌乱地捞起他，将他揽进怀里，小心亲吻着他的颈侧。硬挺的性器一下子更深地戳进体内，笔直地将他插在了上面。  
他浑身战栗，被操得发抖，软软地贴在泰亨耳边，用游丝般的气音说：“我要死了……但还想要……你用力……”

金硕珍还没等说完，金泰亨就疯了一般咬住了他的肩膀。少年眼角猩红，掐着哥哥细韧的腰，身下毫无章法又凶悍异常地捣弄着。肠肉翻进又翻出，红肿得像一张嫩嘴，嘬得人筋酥骨软，魂飞神灭。

金硕珍闭着眼，哭得哆哆嗦嗦，被人顶着胯不停颠弄。两条手臂无力地绕过泰亨的脖子，绵软地垂晃着。

紧贴的皮肤烫得吓人，像有火种落在了身上。他身体的每一寸，从发梢到指尖，统统在爱意里燃烧起来。  
他就要化成灰了。金硕珍恍恍惚惚地想，干脆就这么烧死吧。

忽然一阵绝顶的浪潮袭来，他张大了嘴却叫不出声，手指掐在弟弟胳膊上，关节用力得泛白。他在濒死的快乐中艰难地仰起头，肩膀用力绷紧，肩胛骨像两片翅膀那样异突出来，如同被活活咬断了脖颈的天鹅。  
他被操射了。

金泰亨小腹一片湿湿凉凉，都是他喷出的精液。金硕珍脱力地倒下，脸上泪痕交错，身子仍在不断痉挛。  
金泰亨用力往里挺了挺，在他高潮中收紧的后穴里射了出来，将他的小腹灌得微微隆起。

“哥这样像不像是怀了我的孩子？”弟弟咬着他的耳垂，喘息着低声笑道。

金硕珍倦怠地闭上眼，没力气再去骂这个疯崽子。

他欠金泰亨的最后一个夜晚，就在这样的胡闹中度过了。但他们以后还会有无数个这样的晚上。

金硕珍累得一根手指也不想动，放任泰亨将他小心翼翼地圈进怀里，珍重又眷恋地亲吻着。  
他的手还在泰亨怀里，少年勃勃的心跳紧贴在他掌心。那是他疲惫的现实主义人生里最大的浪漫。

不知为何，在快要睡着的时刻，他却忽然想起那个没有讲完的故事。

珀耳塞福涅被劫掠到冥府，成为了哈德斯的王后。母亲在大地上寻觅她，她却被引诱着吃下了冥府的石榴。  
按照冥府戒律，吃过冥食便不可再返回人界。因此，每年她必须有三分之一的时间留在地下。于是人间便有了冬天。

故事其实并不总是相同，但结局总有相似之处。

金硕珍安静地阖上眼。  
他已经吃下了石榴，便不可能再回得去了。


End file.
